Elemenatal Light Part one chater OneThree
by lightraven26
Summary: A normal girl meets her true destany and faces many stops on her journy. Meeting Evils and Freinds along the way. Join Monarch and her Journy of Magic.


Elemental Light

Elements

I wouldn't be here right now, facing my truth, while seeking who I am beneath my mortal self. Every step I take further, I can see what I can do for a future. An enduring lifetime of dealing with my fears. Meeting my dreams at a time of need but being normal is one of my dreams yet a new dream of magic is waking to me. While a whole realm is depending on me and within me to facing my reality. In order for me to do that, I have to take a journey of magic.

Dreaming

It started with a single dream. I'll forever remember it. At first I thought I was just dreaming the dream did feel like any normal dream. I felt like stay with me as long as I remember.

I dreamed that I was in a different world, but this world was in a dark age. I remember that I was a little girl with silver grey eyes and silver white hair. I also remember, on my back was the most beautiful tattoo symbol on my back, and I had unimaginable power. I was playing in a meadow filled with white star poppies, white tiger lilies, silver baby's breath and blue roses. As I began to pick the flowers, a wise woman came to me. She shown me her tattoo symbol, and started telling me a poem. Suddenly danger strikes, a great horrid beast begin attacking my home. The woman told me to follow her. The beast had a grand army behind it charging at my lovely home. The wise woman took me to a crystal tower, outside of my home. She was trying to tell me something, yet the beast found us and broke in. the beast attack the woman, after he was finish with her he look at me. The red beating eyes and the body had black matted long fur with long blacken claws. The beast growled and began to charge at me.

Luckily me eyes flew open, before the beast could get to me.

"Monarch get up, you don't want to be late for your first day of school"

yelled my mom

"Okay mom"

I had to draw and write this dream down, before I forget about it. I grab my notebook and my sketch book. I tried to remember the best and the poem the woman was trying to tell me. After that, I put on my favorite light blue and silver shirt with my favorite fade light blue jeans. I brush my wavy medium brunette hair with warm bronze highlights, and I put on my favorite black butterfly headband on. Lastly I put on my butterfly crystal pendent; I had it since I could remember.

"Hey Sami, are you ready?"

"Yeah I am''

"Don't forget to pick up your sister after school, Monarch"

"I won't"

We just move to a new small town. I like my old home with my old friends, but we had to move because of my mom's job. We just had to move to Parchment.

"See you later Sami"

"See ya"

"Ophf"

"Sorry my fault"

"Sorry my fault" we said at the same time.

"You must be new I'm Eco" she said as she help me up.

Eco had mix green and brunette long layered hair, with earthy deep emerald green eyes that resembles the earth around her. She wore a deep emerald green v-neck tee shirt, and she is wearing a brown laced skirt with a pair of green flats. Eco wore her hair down with a couple of deep emerald green leaf clips and was wearing a leaf crystal pendent.

"I'm Monarch; do you know where the office is?" I asked

"Yeah I do, good thing you bump in to me because you would have been gotten lost" said Eco

"Oh thank you" I answered

"So don't you want me to help you or are you going to find someone else?"

"Sure I'll like your help"

"By the way love your butterfly pendent"

"Thanks Eco"

After I went to the office to get my schedule, Eco found me again.

"So what class do you have?"

"Well Eco, I have earth science first block"

"Cool I have that too"

"Cool"

"I'm Mrs. Morgan, you can seat over there by Eco and Leo"

As I sat down, the guy Leo was staring at me. I feel like I know Eco and this guy from somewhere but where.

"Hey I'm Leo"

Leo had short brunette hair with deep brown eyes that match mine. He wore a dark blue and dark grey tee shirt and a jacket with a pair of fading dark blue jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes, Leo was wearing a lion crystal pendent.

"Cool, I'm Monarch"

"So, where did you live before you came here?"

"I lived in Grand Ledge"

"Oh cool"

"Where are we at in the book?"

"Page 120"

"Thanks"

The guy keeps looking at me again or at me pendent. Leo is cute but it was weird. I keep day dreaming about the dream I had last night…some of my dream are normal but not this one. This one felt like it was a memory, than a dream.

"Ssppit"

"Oh what Eco"

"Here the assignment"

"Thanks"

"I'm Mr. Dlough, you can sit by Ember."

"Thank you"

"Hello I'm Monarch and you are?" I asked

"Hello I'm Ember; I already know who you are"

Ember had orange red medium straight hair and eyes of fiery hazel. She wore a red v-neck see though mesh bikini shirt with an orange tank top. She is wearing a layered red skirt with a pair of black heels. Ember wore a black large clip with a fire flame on it and she had a fire crystal pendent.

"Oh okay then"

"So, you love butterflies or something?"

"What"

"I said do you love butterflies or something"

"Oh. I love them I have a collation of them…but not real ones"

"Oh ok then"

After Algebra two, it was time for English.

"OMG! Angel" I yelled

"Whoa. When did you get here girl?"

"Today, I just moved over the weekend"

"Really that's cool, so how have you been"

"I'm good how about you"

"Good too"

"Oh Monarch, Hello I'm Mrs. Doppler, you can sit by Angel since you two know each other"

"K"

I and my best friend Angel talk the whole block. What I can tell you about Angel is that she has extremely long jet black hair and brown eyes. Today she is wearing her favorite band t-shirt and her favorite pair of black jeans with her favorite pair of black tennis shoes. And Angel always is wearing her heart crystal pendent.

"So girl where are you going next"

"Study hall…is that in the library"

"Yes and cool. I have that class too, and you'll meet Sam…he's the student teacher brains of the class"

"Cool"

"Hello, you must be Monarch. I'm Sam; you can have a seat anywhere you like"

"Thanks"

I was tried and plus I didn't have any work to do, so I put my head down and fell asleep. I was dreaming again in the magical world but this time, I wasn't the little girl. I was myself with the whole sliver white hair and silver grey eyes, with the same butterfly marking on my back.

"_Light Raven, you'll retuned" _said mysterious voice.

"Who…" I asked

"_You, my child. I'm lady Diamond" answered the voice_

Lady Diamond had snow white hair and off white eyes that shimmered in the light. She is wearing a shoulder less v-cut sparkly white shirt and a pair of long white gloves. Lady Diamond's bottoms are a sparkly white long skirt and a pair of crystal heels and Lady Diamond was wearing a shooting star crystal pendent.

"What…what's going on?"

"_Your dream walking, my dear"_

"I don't really understand"

"_You will in time…but now I have something to tell you"_

"What what is it?"

"_Listen to the poem very carefully"_

"Ok"

"_When the phoenix flames burns within your heart, _

_While misty waters sprays in the air;_

_Letting earthy roses grow in the palm of your hands_

_And gusty winds blow in your hair_

_Then light shines on your feathered wings" _

"What wait…wait come back…I have questions"

I woke up…I being to hate to wake up in the important things, at least I have time to write the poem down.

"Welcome back Monarch, are you tried"

"Yeah, I guess. How long have I been sleeping for?"

"Basically all block but good thing I woke you up before the bell ringed"

"Yeah it's a good thing"

After school I always pick up my little sister. But right now there's a delay. Some freaky person, somehow controlling the elements, was attacking people in the streets…

"Light Raven, use your crystal pendent!"

"Lady Diamond…who did you…what…why?"

"Just do it, and say Light Raven"

"Ok…I'm following your orders. Light Raven!"

My butterfly pendent began to glow a bright light…as that was going on my whole body began doing the same thing. My hair of wavy medium brunette changed to a straight long silver white, with my eyes changing to a silver grey that sparkled in the light. My clothing was changing as well; my top is a white strapless heart neck shirt with white lacy layered shirt and a pair of white ballerina flats. On my right chest has a shooting star mark, and on my back was my butterfly mark. Even my butterfly pendent changed in to the shooting star.

"Go and fight"

"Fight with what"

A mysterious fog came out of no wear…and everyone that's not like me was starting to be sleepy.

"I'm Elementria…the controller of the four elements!"

"Not so fast Elementria" I yelled

"And who are you"

"I'm Light raven! Formed from elements that made light"

"So, I don't care take this"

"Ahhh! Lady diamond, what should I do?"

Believe in yourself…and trust your light"

"What?"

"Here girl take this" said Elementria as she attacks me

"Ahhh….Lady diamond"

"Here say this light orb"

"K. Light orb"

(A light force in an orb)

"Ouch…take this"

"Lady Diamond it didn't work"

"Ok…try light feather attack"

"Light feather attack"

(A force of light sheds sharp feathers)

"Wow I have wings"

"Ouch! Girl you're going to pay for that"

"Try me" I said

"Lastly say full moon wing attack"

"Full moon wing attack"

(Power of the moon light in wings as she attacks)

"Hey what's this?"

"It's a vale it will help you capture the evils"

"Your evil has spread, now that my light is lit. I vale you, so there's no more dread!"

"Oh! I have to go"

The fog was disappearing after I captured Elementria…and everyone started to wake up again. Oh no…I'm still in my form.

"Lady Diamond, how am I suppose to get out of this form"

"Say power down…and take this"

"Power down" I said it just in time…Sami is coming to the car.

"Hey Sami"

"Whatever"

"Hey do you want to go to the library"

"Sure let me text mom"

At the library, I had to look something up. It was mostly about the poem Lady Diamond told me…but it's about the place that I think I'm going to save.

"Ouch…mhm…Mystica History…Magicans Realm, it's really old…no one ever check it out...mhm"

"Hey Sami, are you ready?"

"Yeah I am"

"Cool lets go ok"

"K"

After we were home, I did some chores and got on my chat site…Angel is on.

AngelRuby28- hey

MonarchRaven26- hi

AngelRuby28- how r u

MonarchRaven26- just a weird day

AngelRuby28- I can relate

Then Eco found me.

EcoEarth04-can we talk

MonarchRaven26- sure wat about

EcoEarh04- Elementria

EmberFire01-yeah we know

MistyWater02-not now guys to tell her!

WindyGust03-yes we do

MistyWater02-no we don't

EcoEarth04-stop it you 2!

EmberFire01- now we need to tell her

EcoEarth04-I'll ask her!

EmberFire01-fine

MistyWater02- ditto

WindyGust03-k

EcoEarth04- r u a crystalmine

MonarchRaven26- a wat?

EmberFire01- she doesn't know…told u

EcoEarth04- did u find a Mystica history book

MonarchRaven26- yes it hit me on the head, Y?

EcoEarth04- sorry! Just read that & we can talk later

Everyone got off after that…so I decide to take a look at the book, as I reached for it I notice that it's completely made out of crystal.

"Let's see if…I can't open the book…maybe...yes it has a lock"

The lock wasn't a normal a lock and key lock…it had the shape of my pendent…maybe if I put there it would open.

"Whoa"

There's some much stuff in the book, I didn't know where to begin. So I started at the beginning, it about how everything started in Mystica.

Like all worlds and realms always starts by fire. The realm gave birth to phoenixes and dragons, which came form their own realm. So much heat & fire produced the element of water. The water cool down the fire so fast, it froze to ice.

I began to dose off, my eyes closed but my eyes open in Mystica.

"Where am I" I asked

"You're here, Light Raven" said Lady Diamond

"Lady Diamond…am I at Mystica"

"Yes…do you remeber the poem I told you"

"Yes I do but…"

"Good…I'll explain later but now you need to begin your training"

"Wait…what now"

"I'll explain later"

Lady Diamond took me out of the tower, and thought a crystal garden towards a crystal castle.

"Queen Sunlight Raven and King Element bird, I have found your daughter" said Lady Diamond

"D…daughter" in my surprise, I stutter.

"Are you sure it's our daughter….you have been say that" asked Queen Sunlight Raven

"Light Raven, show the queen your back"

"Um oh ok Lady Diamond"

And so I did…showing my pair of raven wings and a butterfly marking tattoos. The Queen was even more surprise than I was…then the queens white grey eyes began to water up in the excitement.

"Light Raven, your finally home at last"

"Um….what's going on here"

"Oh, I'm sorry Light Raven….this like my explanation"

"So I'm a princess then"

"Yes and"

"Sons come forth" said King Element Bird

"And yes your have brothers"

"What?"

"Sons, your little sister is finally home"

"Hey li' sis, I'm glad your home" said a icy blonde boy "if you don't remember me I'm Water Bird"

Beside his blonde surfer hair, Water Bird had the bluest eyes like the deep waters of the ocean. He wore a sky blue surfer tank with a pair of white surfer shorts. And pair of blue guy flips flops and his water pendent.

"Hello Light Raven, I'm Wind Bird"

Wind Bird had short soft grey hair and eyes of soften grey like the winds path. He wore a soft grey kimono shirt and a pair of soft grey pants. And a pair of kimono sandals with his wind pendent.

"Welcome home Light Raven. I'm Earth Bird"

Earth Bird's shaggy hair is a dark brunette and his eyes are an emerald green like an earthy wood. He is wearing an emerald green tank with a pair of brown khaki pants. And a pair of green guy flats and his earth pendent.

"Hi Light Raven…I'm Fire Bird"

Fire Birds red spiked hair suited his attitude towards me, any ways his eyes are an orange red like flames of fire. He is wearing a red ripped tank and soft black ripped pants. And his red army boots with his fire pendent.

"You know little sis, isn't so little anymore"

"Really Water Bird" said Fire Bird with a little

"Well now that we're altogether, Light Raven meets your bending teachers"

"What's going on here Lady Diamond?" I asked

"Like I said Light Raven, you did to start on your bending training"

"Oh I see, so my brothers are my teacher's right?"

"Yes Light Raven, and you will start with fire first"

"Wait, why fire"

"Because fire is the first element, and it goes with your poem"

"Oh I see it now"

"Yes, so Fire Bird get her started"

"Yes Lady Diamond, come Light Raven" said Fire Bird

Fire Bird took me to a flaming tower with phoenixes and dragons. The heat was so intense even the trees were on fire.

"Here we will find you a fire crystal pendent, afterwards you can start learning the fire bending stances"

"K"

I began searching for a fire pendent. A phoenix flew by my head and what had land on my head was a fire crystal.

"Hey is this one Fire Bird" I asked

"Yeah…cool it's a phoenix crystal"

"A what now?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that's there's three other ways of fire bending"

"Oh I see"

"Yes, its phoenix, dragon and volcanic fire bending"

"Cool…oh on"

"What?"

"I'm wakening …. I"

My eyes open in my mortal world. Grrr! I didn't want to wake up, not this time. I hop in the shower, and though about my dream. I had another family on the other side, a magic side of me. As I went back to my room, I found my fire crystal pendent by the history book I was reading last night.

"Monarch, let's go"

"Sorry Sami"

"What took you so long?"

"I had to grab my book, Sami. Oh a text form Leo…how did he, never mind"

All I was thinking about was my fire pendent and my butterfly, how am I going to wear both.

"Monarch looks out!"

"Ahhh, Thanks Sami"

"Yeah…well see ya"

"Look Monarch four new girls" said Eco

"They look mean" I said

"I know…I have a bad feeling about them"

"I heard one of them is a pero and another loves to torture people and…OMG! They're coming over there" said Eco

"Hello my name is Darcie"

Darcie has jagged smoky black hair and her eyes are a dark red like the blood of dragons. She is wearing dark red spaghetti strap shirt with black leather jacket. Her bottoms are a dark red short v-cut shirt and a pair of black lace tights with a pair of dark red heeled short boots and she had a dragon crystal pendent with a dark crystal shard in it.

"I'm Parthia"

Parthia has long wild black hair, with yellow green cat eyes. She is wearing a black fur coat and a black see though mesh tank top with a black long sleeve under shirt. She is also wearing a black mid length shirt with a pair of black fur legging and a pair of black short heels. She even wore a panther pendent with a dark shard in it.

"Vanessa, is my name"

The next girl has silky black pixie hair and grey high lights with her eyes are the colors of the smoky night sky. She is wearing a silky black sleeve less v-neck shirt, with a pair of dark grey holey netted gloves. Her bottom is a silky black short length shirt with dark grey holey stockings, and a pair of silky black penny loafers. Her crystal pendent is a yin and yang sign with a dark shard in it.

"I am Corlyna"

The last girl has nightshade black and star white punk hair and eyes of the color of darken starry night sky. The girl is wearing a black shoulder less v-neck shirt with a pair of short white finger less gloves. She is also wearing a black layered short length skirt with white lacy netted tights and her pair of black knee length heeled boots. And her pendent is the symbol for infinity with a dark shard in it.

"Hello, I'm Monarch and this is Eco"

"Hello, um Monarch we're going to be late"

"Sorry we have to go now"

When we were walking away, I felt that bad feeling about them, like Eco said…I felt their evil smirks and glare at us.

"Hey Leo"

"Hey Monarch…so did you get my text"

"Yeah but I haven't look at yet"

"Well, look at it now"

"Oh ok"

"Okay….hey it's blank"

"Oh sorry... I forgot that didn't type it in"

"Put your phone away Miss Monarch"

"Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Morgan"

"Make sure it doesn't happen again"

"Yeah I'll remember that"

"Now let's watch a movie about the earth"

I look at my cell phone, I found out that I have text…I wonder if Leo is texting me?

I have a? 4 u

-Leo

Ask away

-Monarch

R u single

-Leo

Yes y due u ask

-Monarch

Just wondering

-Leo

Why would he… I see it now. He probably likes me. When I put my phone away, all of a sudden I felt a burning sensation in my chest.

R u ok

-Leo

I'll b fine

-Monarch

R u sure

-Leo

Yeah, I'll be fine

-Monarch

But I was wrong, I was so wrong by miles, the burning continues all day long. I couldn't stop the continuous burning wouldn't go away even if I do something about it.

"Monarch, are you all right" asked Angel

"Yeah I am Angel, why do you ask"

"You look like you're in serous pain"

"I'll be fine"

I grab my book and starting reading where I left off.

Soon after the world was frozen, winds begin to blow by great wind beast. Which crack the ice of the volcanoes, and a burst of phoenix came. There it melted the ice leaving nothing but rock. The water cold and fire heat kept fighting each other. After the last fight, flowers started to bloom. Vines and trees grew and life was being born. When all the elements melded together something else was born.

"Ahh…ouch"

"Are you all right Monarch?" asked Sam

"Yes…but can I go use the restroom"

"Yes you may Monarch"

I dash to the restroom. In my backpack was my fire crystal pendent…it was also burning too….I'm so confused on what to do.

"Lady Diamond, where are you….help me"

"I will"

Lady Diamond took me to the burning tower, waiting there was my brother Fire Bird, waiting for me. Both of them took me to a room call phoenix fire….everything was in reds and oranges. Even the place was covered in flames.

My whole body went up in flames, and my pendent began to flame up as well. My hair change to orange red long waves and my eyes are orange red that matched the flames around me. My shirt became a bright orange holter top with a pair of red long side cut finger less gloves. And my bottom is a bright orange v-shape tied skirt and a pair of orange red heeled pumps. On my left arm was my fire symbol, and my pendent is my fire flame symbol as well.

"The phoenix flames burns with in my heart….my name is Phoenix Raven" as I said that my flaming wing spread out.

"Fire bird she is now a fire bender"

"Yes she is…let's start training"

"Yes we will very soon"

Lady diamond took me home, and gave a magic spell book. Which I'm going to be learning too….I thought Mystica was only about true magic not spells and stuff. I now realize my true destiny of my dreams which became my new reality. Yet I have so many more questions to ask and many more things to learn.

Light Fire

"Phoenix Raven, you need to read about the history of fire and do more strength training"

"Yes teacher Fire Bird"

"I'll be back I have to do some things"

As my brother left, a branch snap on a fire elm tree.

"Who's there…answer me"

A couple more branches snapped…and I am starting to hear footsteps…I hope it's not an evil.

"I'm not afraid of you….I'm warning you….I'm not afraid to strike" I yelled in to the tree's

"Monarch, is that you? How are you a fire bender?"

"Ember….um I'm really Light Raven"

"Actually, it's Flare and you're the all powerful Queen of All"

"Um…I don't know that one, but right now... I'm Phoenix Raven"

"What! Never mind that…so you are one"

"Yes I am"

"I see, hi Fire Bird"

"Phoenix Raven…why are you sitting here and talking to Flare…and not doing your work"

"I'm here to help Phoenix Raven, to help her in the stuff that you gave her"

"Yup she is totally helping me"

"Okay then…but I still want you to do your work…and I'm still getting things"

"Okay Teacher Fire Bird"

"So what are you doing" asked Flare

"History reading and strength training"

"I see well let's get started"

After training with Flare slash Ember, I found out that Fire Bird is putting me in a school academy, Magic Academy to be exact. I heard that he could handle teacher others…I wish Flare could be my teacher.

"Eco, is Sam a Crystalmind?"

"Why…Oh! You are one…that's cool, no Sam is a Tecnoren"

"A what?"

"A tecnoren, is a person that controls Tec stuff"

"Oh I see" I trailed off from the conversation; I was being to hear a person screaming….and the fog began to form.

"I…I got to go Eco" I ran to the bathroom and put on my fire crystal pendent on. "Phoenix Raven"

"Stop you evil" I said as Phoenix Raven.

"Make me, Phoenix girl! You can't stop Dark Fire"

"My Phoenix Fire burns with in my soul. I'm Phoenix Raven; your evil has to go"

"Not likely…take this"

"Fire wheel" I yelled

(A wheel of fire that causes a vortex of fire)

"Really you need to try harder than that"

"Ahhhh….I need help"

"No you don't Light Raven, trust in your light"

"Trust in my light?"

"Here girly let's take it outside"

Dark Fire grabs me and crash though the roof and threw me across the football field.

"Fire breath"

(Flames came out of her breath)

"Your weak against me, phoenix"

"I…I just have to trust in my light"

My body began to glow, everything began to change. My hair change to an orange red and with silver white high lights and my eyes are an orange red with silver grey speaks like slivery lights of fire. My shirt is a white holter with an orange heart neck under shirt and my red side cut gloves. My bottoms are a white lacy layered side skirt with orange red mesh tights and my white heeled ballerina shoes. My crystal pendent is a flaming shooting star and my marking symbols where there suppose to be.

"Now…I can defeat you….I am Light Phoenix Raven. I am the flame of the light"

"So what, take this"

"Light flame orb"

(An orb filled with light and fire)

"Ouch…take this"

"Not now….Light flame feather attack"

(The force of light sheds flaming feathers)

"You're not so weak. I'll be back"

"And I will be waiting"

I asked Lady Diamond on what happen. Lady Diamond explain to me that the power of light can be combined with any power to help fight against any evil. I think it's pretty cool, I look at my butterfly pendent today, and one wing is white with my light and fire mark symbol on it. More questions to be asked, I'll look in to my book for answers.

The something that's born is light. Light has the power of enlighten the darkest corners of the realm. The four elements have their own ways of the light. Fire's form of light is forming the light its self. Water's form of light is use up the light. Wind's form of light is following the light. Lastly earth's form of light is absorbing the light. Light its self has many more forms than pure light. Sunlight, moonlight and starlight are few more forms of light.

Then my cell phone went off, Ember was texting me. I hope its something magical not mortal issues.

Monarch r u frees 2nite?

-Ember

Besides studying M nting hbu?

-Monarch

Nthing 2 u want me 2 help u?

-Ember

Sure, when and due u want 2?

-Monarch

Cool, 2nite at M.A.

-Ember

K

-Monarch

I went to my reading again with my magic history…I know I should be working on my mortal work.

Soon the realm was filled with nomads (people born without magical gifts). The nomads began to study one of the four elements and become element benders. The people who could study all four elements became elemental benders. Nomads that study the powers of light became Liteons and certain Liteons also study the four elements became Lightments, people that use light and the four elements. But if a Liteon study a certain element can be a lite pero, lite aquan, lite earthen and lite windor.

I see it now that I have combined my fire powers and my light powers to become a lite pero. Now I am going to work on my mortal stuff, just to make my mom happy…she thinks I'm going to flunk another test or something.

"Phoenix Raven who's the first fire bender to master fire"

"That's master Ember Flare of the royal family"

"Wrong Phoenix Raven. It's Flare of the royal family of Embers"

"Thanks Flare for helping me, next question"

"Bending that takes place of a fire bird form"

"That's Phoenix fire bending"

"Good…now, hello prince Fire Bird"

"Hello Flare and My sister Princess Light Raven in her Form of Phoenix Raven"

"Hello Brother"

"Phoenix Raven, I want you to meet Head Mistress Mrs. Apple Sweet"

"Hello Head Mistress Mrs. Apple Sweet, nice day out" I said

"And I also want you to meet Master fire bender Fire Heart"

"Good day to you Mater Fire Heart"

"Now let's get this interview going shall we" said Head Mistress Apple Sweet

"Yes lets"

"Wait…what interview" asked Flare

"Fire Bird said that he does not want to teach me anymore"

"So we are taking her to Magic Academy for her fire bending training, and she can master her basic test"

"I see…um I could teach her, Mrs. Apple Sweet and Master Fire Heart, Light Raven learns very well with me"

"Well it works for me, Mrs. Apple Sweet do you agree"

"Yes I do…only if you are on campus fire grounds, is that clear"

"Yes Ms. Apple Sweet"

"Well now, Phoenix Raven let's get back to what we were doing"

"Yes teacher Flare"

I am glad Ember is my teacher instated of the academy teaching me. I enjoy her class every much, its more hands on than Fire Birds. His teaching is more on the strength than the whole magic thing. Ember and I went to a store called Flames and Sparks to get a bunch of stuff to use.

"Now Phoenix Raven here your fire books"

I took the fire crystal books. It had a lock just like my history of Mystica book. I put my fire crystal pendent in the lock, flaming up it open up.

"Turn to section one of chapter two weaponry of fire"

"Weapons I thought Mystica was just about magic not weapons"

"Oh I forgot to ask you were are you on your history book"

"Just around the birth of light"

"I see…well it's getting late, we will finish up tomorrow"

I'm glad I was leaving cause I was getting really tired, I was wondering if my mom's worrying about me. I came back with the portal…it's like I never left.

"Hello mom"

"Hello Monarch and come see this"

"Monarch, come see this"

"Our top story today is the attack on Parchment high school" said the news cast

"Um Monarch did you know about this" question my mom

"No I didn't know about…I was some were else at the time"

"Really, well then her parents are crazy letting her do that?"

"I don't know…I think she is a little bit a heroic, doing that"

"I don't care….I still think she is crazy"

"I see what you mean mom"

I went upstairs to my attic bedroom and started up on my reading my Mystica history book.

The nomads were happy with the tribe of people thought out the realm, but soon the Liteons starting the first kingdom in the realm and the Liteons thought they could rule all the land. The Peros, Aquans, Earthens, and the Windors did the same; the kingdoms were scattered thought the realm. But soon the Peros attacked the Windors kingdom with sword warriors, yet the Windors had archers for warriors. The Peros kingdom was defeated; they had other plans to attack the others, starting with the earth kingdom. The Windors soon found out and warned the Earthens to form their own warriors. Which the Earthens took the time and effort to do so, and form women warriors to help protect them, the word spread as far as the Aquan kingdom. They information they received about the Peros attacking the Earthens, they join in as well with hand combat warriors. The three element kingdoms triumph over the Peros kingdom; as such the four elements signed a peace treaty the Treaty of Elemental (which forbids any element to attack any other own element for land and such).

The four warriors' types soon wanted their own land to live, so they walk away from the elements and formed their own kingdoms. The four warriors on their own form a new type of warrior, the nomads that were chosen learn how to bend metal to make armor and become Knights. But today's age we call them knighteons.

And again I feel asleep reading my Mystica history book, and ending up in my magic realm.

"Mother" I said like I knew where I was.

"Daughter…come here it's a full moon"

My mother told the maid to get me dress in my full moon gown. The gown was a star white holter dress with sliver grey lacing and orange beading, and gloves that are star white and lacy with star white staples heeled shoes. My chest was burning again.

"Mother what are we doing?"

"Celebrating the powers of the full moon"

"Why though"

"It's one of the many ways we get our powers so we celebrate. And the full moon is our highest point of our Liteon magic."

"I see"

"You see what my dear?"

"Nothing mother…its mortal talk"

"Oh…I hope when you turn eighteen you will chose live here"

"What do you mean mother?"

"I mean when you graduate you can chose where you want your life to live at either choosing your true self or choosing your mortal life"

"I see"

"Yes, and you'll marry and a have a big family"

"Wait….I have to marry but I'm only fifteen"

"Not here in this realm you're twenty five"

"Really? How and why?"

"We are a head by ten millenniums and ten centuries, but we are not a head by our evolution"

"So no gun bombs and…"

"Not like your mortal realm"

"So, I'm really twenty five…I don't look like it"

"It's because we age slowly but surely"

"I'm getting it now"

"you're getting what my dear"

"Nothing, so am I betroth to any one or can I fall in love with any one I want to?"

"Well sort of my dear"

"What do you mean by sort of?"

"Well your marking symbols make have any lover or suitor of your chose to become yours but you also have the Queen of all marking that make you chose to marry the Master of all"

"Oh I see"

"Yes…now let's go the grand hall to celebrate"

"Aahh….ouch"

"Are you all right dear?"

"I don't know…last time this happened I was transforming in two my phoenix fire form… I don't understand, oh maybe because I'm a lite pero"

"I see it too, its call a phoenix moon…a full moon with a lite pero's powers at their own highest peck"

So my mother took me to a full moon celebration room call Phoenix Light. The room was filled of ancient writing symbols and ancient stuff and the room was pure crystal that's has flames coming out of them.

"Now get in your lite pero self and say phoenix full moon burst"

"K…Light Phoenix Raven" I yelled "phoenix full moon burst"

(Full moon light and phoenix fire combine and it's only used during the full moons highest peck)

I saw the whole room fill up with moonlight and phoenix fire, lighting up everything in sight. The ancient symbols and the ancient stuff was even lighting up too. My two marking symbol tattoos was glowing at the same time and my light and fire was so powerful than before. As soon the moon moved the powers star to lie down and I fainted in my mother's arms.

"There, there Light Raven. Your enlighten fire is gone"

"Wh…what's going on?"

"Earth Bird give her some of that herbal tea"

"Yes mother" answered Earth Bird

"Daughter Light Raven, you gave all of your power and somehow you're Liteon and Pero powers separated"

"So I'm just…"

"Yes you are just a Liteon and a Pero"

"But how…how could that happen?" I question

"The combine powers are chosen the be the starters of the celebration"

"Oh but why"

"No more questions my dear…Flare thank goodness you're here"

"You're welcome Queen Sunlight Raven…how's Light Raven"

"I'm fine"

"well your fire power is normal"

"good… here Light Raven"

My mother hand me my lite pero crystal and the liteon and pero with a crystal lined case.

"Now you are just a liteon and your elemental powers has been separated"

"Really… how"

"It just happen my dear…now let us enjoy the rest of the party"

I enjoyed the party as my mother said; I really like how in this magical realm that I'm royalty and in the mortal realm I am just a middle class person. Lady Diamond explained about the cases, the cases are use for a protection for each power that I gain. I think it's cool, I think this whole magic realm is cool. I wish I can know who is Dark Fire and the other I think she has…..it makes me wonder who is really is.

Forces of Evil

"Master Dark Fire, we need to destroy the Queen of All right now!" said Vortexesa

Vortexesa has the powers of the Force Benders and the powers of the Corrupted. Vortexesa has nightshade long hair and eyes that will kill you in seconds. Vortexesa normal clothing is a strap less black v neck shirt with a pair of holey black short fingers less gloves and a short skirt with a pair of holey netted tights paired up with knee high holey boots. Vortexesa even wears her Corrupted Force Bending pendent.

"I know Vortexesa" answered Dark Fire

Dark Fire is a Draco fire Bender that went to the Corrupted side. Dark Fire has fiery dark red hair and eyes that burns your soul if you look at her, her skin has darken red scales like a dragon with claws of darkness. Dark Fire top is a dark red leather tube top with dark red leather short skirt and a pair of knee high leather heels. Dark Fire also has her Corrupted Draco Bending pendent.

"I have an idea Master Dark Fire" said a voice

"What is it Black Panther"

"We need to send a person to befriends her and then destroy at her weakness" said Black Panther.

Black Panther is a Cat Warrior that decides to join Dark Fire and Vortexesa to their quest of darkness. Black Panther hair is black and wild, and her dark green cat's eyes could hurt you in minutes and her black smoothed fur with claws, which can rip you into sheds. Black Panther is wearing a black leather fur trimmed v-cut tank top with black leather v-cut forearms protectors; and a short black leather fur trimmed skirt with black leather knee high boots. Black Panther has her Corrupted Cat Warrior pendent crystal.

"Grand idea Black Panther" said Mind Controller "But who would it be though"

Mind Controller is a Mind Physics Bender, which comes from the Spirit Kingdom yet became a Corrupted by the side of torture. Mind Controller hair is a nightshade black and star white punk hair and eyes that can frighten you on sight. Mind Controller top is a silky black short sleeve v- cut shirt with a pair of short off white v-cut gloves; and a black silky short skirt with a pair of off white knee length heeled boots. Mind Controller has always been wearing her Corrupted Mind Physics pendent crystal.

"We can send one of the newbie's to befriend her"

"Another grand idea Black Panther"

"But who would it be Dark Fire?"

"I know who can do this…I'm thinking Earthquake can do this…so he can be one of us"

"Yes yes he can do this"

"Earth Quake, come forth!"

"Yes master Dark Fire"

Earth Quake is a descent boy but his destiny lies on Dark Fire and her crew; Earth Quake is an Earth Bender. His hair is a normal brown shaggy skater look and eyes of the green forest. Earth Qaukes clothing consites of a dark brown leather jaket with a dark green riped tank top and a pair of riped brown pants. He wishes he hasn't gotten his Corrupted Earth Bender pendent crystal.

"I want you to track down Light Raven and to befriend her and the to destroy her, I that clear"

"Yes Master Dark Fire"

"So what weapons are we doing today Ember"

"Fire blades…they are easy for people like you"

"Cool so who are we…?"

"ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!"

"What is that Ember?"

"That is Mother Computers alert system… everyone has one…here this one yours"

"Thanks lest go" I said "Light Raven"

"Candle Fire" yelled Ember

Ember wasn't her normal Flare form, Flare has huge wavy fiery red and her eyes match the fiery flames around her. Ember has a red mesh short sleeve v-neck shirt with an orange tank top and a pair of fire arm rings. Her skirt is a red mid length and layered with a pair of orange heeled flats.

"Let's got

"Ok Candle Fire"

We saw the evil villain in the nation bank….a normal evil non magic kind, it makes me happy. Then the fog stated again...maybe I was wrong.

"I, Leafa the witch of green earth, am going to finished here"

"Not so fast" we both said

"Who are you guys?"

"I'm Light Raven! Formed from elements that made the power light"

"And I am Candle Fire! The birth giver of the flame"

"I don't care….take this"

"Light orb"

"Fire wheel"

"Ah….thanks for the light, that gave me a boost…here eat this"

"Here Light Raven, your first lesson on fire blades….you can use them in any from even in mortal form"

"Cool….are these bracelet's"

"Yes…just as the name and the blades will form"

"K got it"

"Fire Breath" said Candle Fire

"Fire Blades" I yelled

(Fiery blades came out of the bracelets)

"Ahhh fire is my weakness!" shouted Leafa "but take this"

"Full moon fire blades" we both yell together

(Fiery moon light within the blades)

"Aahh you can't defeat me"

"Yes we can" said Candle fire

"You evil is spread, our light and fire is lit" I said

"We vale you so there's no more dread" said Candle Fire

"So Leafa fail as much as Elementria did" said Dark Fire

"Yes they both did….we are still hoping that Earth Quakes take her out right" asked Black Panther

"Yes we are Black Panther but keep an eye on them just in case they want to do something funny…and set up the next attacker"

"Yes Master Dark Fire"

I and Ember went to a lab that Sam made himself; I think it's cool that he's a Tecnoren and can do all that. I hoping that every attack gets simpler than the ones before…but I know I am going to be wrong.

"Phoenix Raven guess what"

"What?"

"You're really close to mastering the basic"

"Really Flare"

"Yes you really are…but first you need to take some exams before you can move on"

"Oh ok then"

"Cool. Let's get it started"

"What's that over there Flare?"

"That might be a Volcanic Cubea, are you ok Phoenix Raven"

"I'm fine, just a little nervous"

"Well here your written exam….it just the beginning"

I'm glad that I am almost done with learning the basics, it's been two months and I am a fast learner.

WHAT WAS THE FIRST THING TO MAKE FIRE?

Of course I knew that answer; it's the phoenixes and dragons. I knew everything on the written exam; Flare said there is a second test for me to do before I can master the fire basics.

"Phoenix Raven it's time for the fighting exam"

"The what Flare"

"The fighting exam…..it's to see if you're really ready to be in the elementals class at M.A."

"I see it now"

"I hoped that you would"

"Welcome to the Fire Bending Exam Arena" said the arena announcer

"Who's that Flare?" I asked her

"


End file.
